You Don't Want Me Back, Jen
by inveritas
Summary: Set during 4.02 Escaped. Jenny is seeing Todd Gelfand, after being questioned by Gibbs about it, who will she choose? Jibbs and Jenny/Todd. Mainly Jibbs. For Emma. Oneshot.


_**You Don't Want Me Back, Jen**_

**Rating: **PG  
**Genre/s: **Drama/Romance/Fluff  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.  
**Spoilers: **_Escaped _(4.02) and _Hiatus _(3.23 and 3.24)  
**Pairing: **Jibbs and some Jenny/Todd, but mainly Jibbs, because this is _me _we're talking about. ;D  
**Author's Notes: **This is for Emma, for giving me the idea when she said she noticed something hinky at the start of _Escaped _when Gibbs bursts into Jenny's office when she's on the phone. We were wondering if "Todd" (the guy she was speaking to) was Todd Gelfand, the doctor from _Hiatus. _And after expressing our shock at this Emma gave me an idea for a fic when she asked, "If Gibbs heard her saying Todd, into the phone, would he have made the connection to his doctor?" And I said, "Would his mind be a bit fuzzy?" and then Emma said, "Hmm, maybe, I don't know...It would probably be best for him if he didn't remember...or for Jen.…" Thus an idea was created in my mind. : ) The end of this is dedicated to mine and Emma's twisted minds…;D

This takes place during _Escaped_.

------

"I'll call you back, Todd." Jenny hung up the phone, and turned her attention to Gibbs, "What can I do for you, Jethro?"

"Todd? Who's Todd?" He asked, referring to who she was speaking with on the phone.

"Todd is none of your business, Jethro."

"Really?"

"Yes, now what do you want?"

"You to answer my original question."

"Smart, Jethro, really smart."

"Jen -"

"Don't start, Jethro. Can we leave my personal life out of this?"

"Personal life?"

"Yes, as I recall, it's none of your business."

"It is if it involves me, Jen."

"It doesn't, Jethro, since when do you dictate who I see?"

"Who is he, Jen?

"Why do you even care?"

"Answer the question, Jen."

"A doctor, Jethro."

"My doctor."

Jen avoided Gibbs eyes and answered, "Yes, Jethro. There, you happy now?"

"_My _doctor?"

"Yes, I said that didn't I? Jethro, what did you want?" She said, trying to get away from the subject of Todd.

Gibbs could tell she didn't want to discuss Todd, and he was wondering why he felt such jealousy towards him. He and Jenny were over, and had been for years, why was it so hard for him to let go of that? He didn't let any of this show to Jenny, to her, he was just pissed off that she didn't tell him about her seeing Todd.

Gibbs had come into Jenny's office for a reason, to get himself re-instated as an NCIS agent, so he could solve the Polson case. Of course he hadn't expected Jenny to take it so easily, she didn't either.

Once Jenny realised Gibbs was off the subject of Todd, she continued to inform him that he couldn't be re-instated as she had already filed for his retirement, or so she told him.

When Gibbs went to leave, Jenny stopped him and told him what she'd really done. She'd really just put in for his un-used leave time, of which he had an ample amount.

Gibbs being Gibbs, was a little irritated at Jenny's methods, and was still annoyed at her that she never told him about Todd, but he was, on some level, pleased she hadn't filed for retirement, he was too attached to NCIS, Jenny knew that. She also knew him, well. Probably too well for his liking. But the reverse side of that was that he knew her just as well as she knew him.

------

Once Gibbs left Jenny's office she breathed a sigh of relief, she was pleased he was gone from her office. No more questions about Todd. She didn't have a lot of time to sit and think about it though, she had to go down to the bullpen and tell everyone that Gibbs was back, if only temporarily.

She got up out of her chair and went down to the bullpen, she announced to everyone one what was happening. They all look appropriately stunned.

For the moment, Jenny hoped Gibbs had forgotten about Todd. She went back up to her office, so she could be alone in her thoughts.

------

When Jenny arrived back in her office, she thought about the scene that had played out earlier with Jethro. She was beginning to question her motives for seeing Todd, yeah she liked him and all, but she wondered if she really only liked him because he helped save the one she truly loved: Gibbs.

Thinking such a thought made Jenny deny it as fast as she thought it. She didn't think it was plausible for her to really care more about Jethro, after all that was in the past, wasn't it?

She'd been the one who had ended everything between her and Jethro anyway, not him. So why was she so unsure? That thought confused her. For now, she decided not to think about it, and get back to work.

-------

Later that day, she decided to call Todd back, as Jethro had cut their last conversation short.

"Todd? It's Jenny."

"Hi, Jenny, I wasn't expecting you to call back so quickly."

"Thought I'd surprise you." Jenny explained. She had this feeling that Jethro would barge into her office at any second and catch her, she didn't know why though. She decided to bury that thought for now, Jethro was not a part of this and didn't need to be, she told herself.

"I like the sound of that." Todd replied.

Jenny laughed, "That's good then. Are you working tonight?"

"Actually I am, how about we do something tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good to me, see you then." Jenny said, and hung up. She felt oddly pleased with herself, for making a date with someone other than Jethro. She just hoped that she wouldn't be too distracted during the date, that would be rather embarrassing on her part and awkward on both hers and Todd's part. She hoped that the subject of Jethro wouldn't come up.

-------

Tomorrow night came around quickly, Jenny made sure she was free, she wasn't going to miss this, even just to prove it to herself that she could do it.

"Goodnight Cynthia." She said as she walked passed Cynthia's desk, "You should go home."

"I will soon, Director, I just have a few things left."

"You sound like me."

"Goodnight, Director."

"Goodnight Cynthia."

Just as Jenny was stepping out the door, Cynthia said, "Have a nice night, Director."

Jenny turned around, "Cynthia, it's after hours, it's Jenny."

"If you say so, Jenny."

"Cynthia?"

"Yes?"

"Thankyou."

"You're welcome."

Jenny made her way down the stairs and passed the bullpen, Gibbs was still there, as usual. She had hoped she'd avoid him. "You still here, Jen?"

"Actually I'm just leaving. I have a date, what about you, planning to sleep at your desk again?"

"Very funny, Jen. Actually I'm about to leave."

"I see, good night."

"Night, Jen."

-------

Jenny went home before she went to meet Todd. She picked out a beautiful dress to wear and drove to the hospital.

"Dr. Gelfand please." Jenny said to the receptionist.

As she said it, Todd walked out and saw her, "Jenny, wow, you look great."

"Thankyou." She replied, kissing him, "You ready?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll get my things."

He didn't take long to return. When he did come he linked arms with Jenny and they walked out together.

Before going to the restaurant they drove to Todd's place and he had a shower and got changed. Then they drove to the restaurant, the ride was filled with small talk, what their days had been like and things like that. Jenny was crossing her fingers that Jethro wouldn't become a topic of conversation.

They entered the restaurant and were escorted to their table, Todd played the gentleman and pulled Jenny's seat out for her to sit in. "Thankyou." Jenny said. He then walked around to his side of the table and sat down.

The waiter came around soon after and they ordered their meals.

-------

They were well into their main meals when the topic of Jethro finally came up.

"So how is Agent Gibbs doing?"

"Agent Gibbs?" At the sound of Gibbs's name Jenny blushed, like a shy school girl being questioned over having a boyfriend.

"Yeah, is he recovering?"

"He's doing fine. Sometimes his memory is a little off, but he's doing okay." She quickly recovered from her blushing, she just hoped Todd didn't notice.

"Tell him he should come back for a check-up soon, if his memory is still a little off."

"Jethro? Come in voluntarily for a check-up?"

"You're right, I should have know, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess you should have."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought him up should I?"

"No, it's okay." She almost said, 'Never say you're sorry it's a sign of weakness.' But she stopped herself. She really had been spending to much time around Jethro.

"I can see it isn't, Jenny."

"This isn't going too well is it?" Jenny said.

"It's my fault."

"No, don't say that."

"I'm sorry Jenny, this should have been about us. I shouldn't have brought Agent Gibbs up, I know you guys are close."

"No, Todd, it's okay. Jethro and I are over."

"Then why did you blush before, when I mentioned his name?"

"I can't really answer that."

"I thought so. Goodnight Jenny."

Jenny was left alone at the table now, she'd screwed it up big time. Or rather Jethro had, it had been because of thinking of him that she'd blushed.

She asked for the bill, once she'd payed it she left. She didn't know what she was supposed to do now. She certainly couldn't face Todd any time soon. Soon she didn't have a choice as to what she'd do, her cell phone rang. This one time she was actually grateful to have work interrupt a date, or lack there of at the moment.

"Director Shepard." She answered, "Yes, thankyou for letting me know. I'll let Agent Gibbs know. Bye."

Now she had an excuse to see Gibbs. Even if it was partly due to work.

Jenny made her way to Gibbs's house pretty quickly, she surprised herself that she knew the way so well.

Jenny pulled up outside Gibbs's house, she made her way down to his basement, she knew he'd be there, he always was.

"Jethro."

"Jen?"

"I just came by to tell you that the charges against Polson have been dropped."

"Is that all, Jen?"

"Jethro -"

"What? You don't want me back, Jen."

"No, I don't."

"You don't sound do convinced, Jen?"

"Don't make this complicated, Jethro."

"What? It isn't already?"

"You're right."

"So how'd your date go?"

"I'd rather not talk about that."

"Not so well, I take it."

"Jethro…"

"Couldn't help myself."

"I'll go now." Jenny said, realising that if she stayed any longer she'd be quite embarrassed by Gibbs.

"Jen…"

She turned around, "Yes?"

"Why don't you stay?"

"Wasn't it you who just said, 'You don't want me back, Jen.'" Jen replied, imitating Gibbs.

"Yes, I did. Stay anyway?"

"This is starting to sound very familiar, Jethro."

"Really, Jen?"

"Yeah, remember…when we once were partners…am I jogging any memories here?"

Gibbs smirked, "Maybe…So you going to stay?"

"I guess I am."

"Okay then, let's go upstairs then."

"There's not a whole lot upstairs, Jethro."

"We could always stay here?"

Jenny laughed, "Oh, Jethro…Come back to my place, at least I have furniture."

"Okay, Jen, you got me there." He replied.

-------

They arrived at Jenny's a little later.

"Jen did you have any idea as to what we're going to do, here?"

"I think so, Jethro." She took his hand and led him upstairs to her bedroom. "This bringing back those memories now?"

"Yeah. I think so." He replied, kissing her.

Jenny smiled and kissed him back.

_**The End**_

**drum roll what do you think? Please leave a review :-)**


End file.
